ksffandomcom-20200214-history
Yoko Lushneil
Yoko Lushneil is the young, teenage cavegirl from Celoria V who serves as a sniper, agent, and assassin within the Galactic Rebel Alliance. She is trained in the arts of survival, jungle combat, sharpshooting, and espionage and is ranked Corporal within Wolf Squad led by Jaden Toadson. Her squadmates are Drake Blavinski and Seth McCean, but spends more time with friends of the same gender such as Xii Panishu, Lauren Scheilden, and the mysterious, green-haired girl Cyrene. She lives in a middle class section of the Terran society. History Early Life Much of her life is unknown, although she was adopted as a child. She was raised by Chester Lenaro, who lost his wife from the Invasion of Earth by the Germanican Empire. While on Celoria V, she and her adoptive sister, Solari Lushneil, both did farm work snd greeted with the nearby tribes. However, she had lost her father when he was killed by Blackheart. Life within the Tribe After her father's death, she and her sister began a new life within a tribal society. Although difficult at first, they managed to cope with the event and become native to Celoria V. By 2070, a large ship had crashed on the planet's surface, leaving Jaden Toadson and Drake Blavinski injured and yet saved by Yoko. Military Service Second Galactic War By the time Vadder City was invaded by the Germanican Empire, Yoko was to return from the hospital and quickly head towards the planet Vadder in order to save it from the invasion force led by Major Karl. By the time she reaches there, she and a group of Terran soldiers encounter with members of the Ku Klux Klan and then arrested them. She then saved Tammy Clover from being devoured by Gluttony. Once done, she was told by Tammy that the Colonel will be aiding Jaden Toadson within an abandoned factory formally owned by Ascorp Foundation. As the fighting began, Yoko shoots at Maria Dublin's face, after seeing her kissing Jaden. This eventually leads into a deadly fight between the two females. Personality Yoko is a strong, high-spirited, intelligent, social, and capable girl with an extraordinary talent with sniper rifles and pistols as well as designing fashionable clothing. While outside of combat, she, like other girls, has a love for socializing and shopping in the mall. She also likes to exercise and enjoys dances and football games. During military missions, however, she fights like a silent predator and is extremely tough towards hostiles such as Germanican Stormtroopers. Abilities Relationships Trivia *Yoko is based off from a character of the same name from Tengen Toppa. She could also be a character much similar to Nova from Starcraft and Dizzy Flores from Starship Troopers. *Ironically, since the name "Yoko" is Japanese, she is actually of White heritage and shows little to zero amount of Japanese lineage. *Yoko's double, Klylin Anderson, has a similar identity and eye color to that of Yoko, but is more of an intellectual who sees school as a place of competition rather than a prison or a place of learning. Another difference is that she wears glasses. However, Klylin is actually Yoko's alter ego, since she quietly said "Come on, Yoko," while taking a test. *Yoko's last name, "Lushneil", is made of two words. The word "lush" is used to describe her fashionable side and "neil" to describe her sense of traveling other worlds, both for vacation and for military missions. The second half of her surname is a referance to Neil Armstrong. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Snipers Category:Soldiers Category:Hunters Category:Tribeswomen Category:Jungle Girls Category:Agents Category:Assassins Category:Corporals Category:Military Officers Category:Humans Category:Atheists